ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sektor
How Sektor joined the Tourney Sektor appears alongside Cyrax in his human form. The two are seen having an argument: Sektor believes in the new philosophy of the Lin Kuei to have them automated as cyborgs from orders of the grandmaster. However, Cyrax, believing in free will, is against such plan. Their argument is interrupted, when they see Scorpion walk by, and they begin to taunt him. Scorpion faces both of them in a two-on-one battle, and ultimately both are defeated. Later, when Cyrax refuses to kill Johnny Cage, he and Sektor have another argument, this one leading to a fight between the two of them. Cyrax defeats Sektor in battle and kicks him into unconsciousness. The next time Sektor is seen, he has been automated by the Lin Kuei. While Cyrax attempts to capture Sub-Zero for automation, Sektor goes after Smoke. Neither of the automated warriors are successful in their first pursuits. After Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, the Lin Kuei cyborgs return to capture him. Cyrax and Sektor appear and ask for Shao Kahn's permission to take Sub-Zero away for automation, in return for the Lin Kuei's loyalty and service, a proposal that the Emperor accepts. Sektor is next seen amongst Kahn's lieutenants after the emperor's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang. Sektor assists Kahn in the invasion of Earthrealm. He is seen conversing with Cyrax and Noob Saibot, when the newly reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero returns from Earthrealm to spy on Kahn's forces. Under the pretense of a new mission, Sektor takes Cyber Sub-Zero to the Subway, and informs him that he scanned his neural net, and knows he has been reprogrammed. The two cyborgs fight, but Sektor is defeated. Sub-Zero then extracts important information on Kahn's plans from Sektor's database. Sektor makes one last appearance in the game when he, Cyrax, and a squad of Lin Kuei cyborgs ambush the Earth warriors. He briefly battles Stryker, then fights Smoke and almost kills him, when Nightwolf interferes. Sektor then faces Nightwolf in battle, but is ultimately defeated, along with most of the Lin Kuei cyborgs, including Cyrax. Sektor is not seen again after Sindel is killed by Nightwolf. After the failed invasion of Earthrealm, Sektor decided to replace his father. The Grandmaster warned him that wearing the Dragon Medallion gives much power, but with a price. Sektor kills his father and steals control of the Lin Kuei. He then sends his cyber ninjas to find and convert fighters into cyborg assassins. Sektor's target is Nene, Hideyoshi's wife. How to unlock *Complete all Test Your Might Challenges with Cyrax. *Play 560 matches. for both methods, you must fight Sektor at the Lin Kuei Temple. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Sektor by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 725 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Sektor, wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him from the Smash Store,the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the red cyborg ninja of the Lin Kuei, Sektor!" He will be seen left of Asajj Ventress, right of Altron Gundam and below Kamen River V3. Characer Select Screen Animation when highlighted Sektor blows a light flame from his flamethrower. After the announcer calls his name Sektor blows flames from his flamethrower as the camera zooms, then puts his hand on his chest and says "We are the Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night, more deadly than the dawn!" Special Moves Straight Missile (Neutral) Sektor fires a missile directly at his opponent from his chest. In his human form, he fires it from his hands. This can be customed to fire two missiles. Homing Missile (Side) Sektor fires a missile that follows the opponent before exploding as he says "Target acquired!". Teleport Uppercut (Up) Sektor teleports under his opponent and gives him/her a rising uppercut. In midair, he teleports upwards then does the rising uppercut. Flame Burner (Down) Sektor fires flames at the opponent with his arm-implanted flamethrower. Massive Missile (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat 2011 x-Ray Move. Sektor fires a powerful missile from his chest at his opponent, then immediately performs a Rocket Punch that breaks his opponent's jaw, skull, and knocks teeth out. As they fall, he charges up a powerful force palm and targets the opponent's back, which is enough to break their spine and close bones. Robo-Sek (Final Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Sektor deploys four missiles from his frame but remain at his side as he locks on to the victim, releasing a fifth missile from his chest cavity that blows the opponent's head, torso and arms off. As they fly into the air, the other missiles find their mark and strike the disembodied body parts, vaporizing them as the legs finally collapse. In his alternate human form, the first four missiles are obtained from a device he throws and the fifth missile is launched from the armband. Bonus Costume Sektor holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being his human form from Mortal Kombat 2011. To unlock, one must win 100 matches with Sektor. After the 100th victory, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "Sektor's got his human form back it seems!" Then, highlight Sektor and press Minus. Victory Animations #Sektor does two punches then unleashes a shockwave saying "The Cyber Initiative will eliminate insubordination." then blows his flamethrowers in diagonal directions. #Sektor raises his forearms and ignites his flamethrowers saying "Submit and be like us!" #Sektor fires four missiles, then circles his arms and says "Reject your humanity, join the Lin Kuei!" On-Screen Appearance Sektor bursts out of the ground saying "I will show no mercy!" then blasts his flamethrowers, then goes into his fighting stance. Special Quotes *For the Lin Kuei! (In his human Bonus Costume) Trivia *Sektor's rival is Hideyoshi Toyotomi's ninja wife, Nene and his second rival is one of the Pillar Men, Esidisi. *Sektor shares his English voice actor with Goro, Kenshi and King Dodongo. *Sektor shares his French voice actor with shares his French voice actor Crocomire, Arthur Read, Sol Badguy, Mineakira Yagyu, Rock Howard and Dusty. *Sektor shares his Arabic voice actor with Shiden, Takamaru, Cornell and Rain. *Sektor shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Mr. Tenagain, Kent C. Koopa and Grover. *Most of his Mortal Kombat appearances have Sektor as a starter, but he needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume